<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maze in the Mirror by chancelloramidala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874578">Maze in the Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancelloramidala/pseuds/chancelloramidala'>chancelloramidala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Chaotic Good, F/F, F/M, Gray Jedi, M/M, OC is a pantoran &amp; i love her with all my heart, OC needs a break, Secret Identity, mentions of odie kicking sexist &amp; racist ass, odie is a bisexual disaster, past relationship with anakin, past relationship with padmé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancelloramidala/pseuds/chancelloramidala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Odessa Venus was someone who frequently looked over her shoulder because trouble always seemed to follow her no matter what corner of the galaxy she was hidden in. Which was something that she was completely fine with. But no matter how deep she tried to burrow herself from the "Keepers of the Peace", they always seemed to be right on her tail. That is until Odessa grew tired of running away from her past and decided to tell the Jedi what really happened to Wina Sanabria and her former Master Miya Chinelo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Previous Padmé Amidala/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under her rich cerulean skin was suppressed power laid hidden to the naked eye. To the unsuspecting junkers and traders that saw the Pantoran woman wander the sandy Nevarro desert. It wasn't strange to see different species appear on Nevarro, for it was a place that people wanted to lay low, but Odessa Venus was the first Pantoran to step foot on Nevarro in a very long time.</p><p>The locals that tried to talk to Odessa didn't get much out of her. Of course, it was silly to ask why someone would be so far away from their original home planet, but the people of Nevarro were far too curious as to why this golden-eyed beauty with lilac-colored locks that were always tucked into the same intricate hairstyle and a pale blue complexion with yellow markings along her face would come to a place like Nevarro.</p><p>When talking to Odessa Venus, her voice is soft like honey yet firm and clipped when someone were to ask about her personal life. It didn't help that this Pantoran female rarely came to the trading posts barehanded. For she always came around with bundles of metal scraps hidden deep within the sand dunes that no one dared to hunt for. She came and went as she pleased, never stopping to make small-talk with the starry-eyed locals who were far too curious for their own good.</p><p>No matter how hard anyone tried to figure out the mystery surrounding the lilac-haired woman with eyes that quite literally shined like the sun, it seemed to lead to more questions than answers. Especially when Odessa Venus got up and left Nevarro without leaving a single trace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dead on One's Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Odessa leads the Jedi to her new hideout: Ergel's Bar on Jakku.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a colorful blue glass of alcohol between her blue fingers, Odessa Venus timidly sipped the third glass of that afternoon. Ergel's Bar was like many cantinas the young Pantoran woman had visited in the past few months. But unlike the other cantina's Odessa has been to, the alcohol was actually good, the amber liquid leaving her somewhat tipsy yet alert of her surroundings. Jakku was one of many planets she's traveled through, Nevarro being a temporary home of hers, but she knew that the sandy planet wouldn't be anything permanent. It would be just another place she was simply passing through, hiding from the prying eyes of the Galactic Republic, but more specifically the Jedi.</p><p>Even thinking about how long she's been on the run made the lilac-haired woman somber, yet it was her own foolishness that brought her to where she was now.</p><p>To be frank, Odessa was just tired of running, she realized that now. The weight that hung on her shoulder's continued to sink deeper into her body, something that she didn't quite realize was happening. For a long time, what she's been doing, hiding, seriously took a toll on the young woman but she just brushed it off, knowing that she was doing what she was doing for her own survival. Everyone she cared about was gone, her parents, her grandparents, she didn't really have any friends... there was no one left for her to really fight for besides herself.</p><p>But now, silently coming to terms with it inside of Ergel's Bar, Odessa knew that deep down, she truly hated herself. She hated what she had become: a <em>criminal</em>, someone who would fight for money, pickpocket others, hurt those around her... This wasn't the life that she wanted to live, nowhere in a millennium would she had thought she would end up on Jakku, wanted by the Republic and Jedi for morally questionable circumstances.</p><p>So in her inebriated state that was leading to an existential crisis, the blue-skinned woman did an outrageously dumb thing that one hiding from the Republic shouldn't do: tell them where she was.</p><p>This time, there was no catch. Odessa wasn't immediately running off just to mess with the Jedi so their long travel would be futile.</p><p>Instead, she sat at the cantina, quietly telling the bartender to let the other patrons of the establishment left, tossing him a few hundred credits to ensure that he would actually do it. So, instead of the empty cantina, Odessa poured herself amber liquid that both dulled and enhanced her emotions. She reached over the bar, knowing that there were some nuts she could snack on and munched on them as she waited for the Jedi to arrive.</p><p>Odessa ran a shaky hand through her long lavender locks, which were, for once, down from the intricate braids that they were usually in, and sighed quietly. Some of the weight in her body eased, giving her some more room to breathe. It wasn't anything tremendous, but it was a start. The guilt that resided inside of her heart was screaming to be let out against her ribcage, but Odessa knew better than that. She downed her last drink and ate a handful of nuts as she slumped over the bar with her head in her hands.</p><p>After what felt like hours, someone finally walked into the Cantina. Odessa didn't even lift her head from her hands, already knowing who was there, their presence was all-to-familiar for her own liking. She tucked away the darkness that lingered inside of her and plastered an even grin on her face, trying her best to appear as the smooth criminal her reputation had.</p><p>"It took you long enough," her voice came out dry and upon noticing that, she took a sip from her blue glass and carefully turned around in her seat. "I thought I was one of the most wanted in the Republic,"</p><p>"There is a war going on right now, Odessa," Anakin Skywalker replied with the same amount of playfulness in his tone, an annoyed smirk resting on his lips. "We were a little busy, sorry."</p><p>There were two more people in the room, a young Togruta female standing next to Anakin, and Odessa could only assume she was his Padawan from the braid in the back of her head. And a second person, a Clone. Now, by the look on the Padawan's face, she wasn't surprised by the banter between her Master and the woman they were bringing in, but by the shared history between the two. As for the Clone, he stood rigid, his head facing Odessa's direction, which made her think he was making sure she wasn't going to pull anything on them.</p><p>If she didn't know better, the Pantoran would've offered the three of them a drink.</p><p>Odessa rolled her yellow eyes as she stood up from her seat, placing her hands on her hips as she sent the Jedi a pointed look. "There's always a war going on, Anakin," then she walked over to him, taking in his appearance with curious eyes: he was taller now compared to the last time she last saw him, still boyishly handsome though. She outstretched her arms in his direction as a sardonic smile fell on her blue lips. "Might as well get this over with."</p><p>"Rex," Anakin nodded his head at the Clone.</p><p>To make things easier, Odessa walked over to Rex, her arms still outstretched in front of her as she sent him a small grin. He didn't respond or make any indication that he wanted to talk to her, so she decided not to push it. She watched as he put the binders over her wrists, and with them on, the Pantoran woman yawned. "Hey, would it be rude if I took a nap on our way to Coruscant? I haven't slept in several rotations."</p><p>"As long as you don't snore," Anakin responded with a dry tone.</p><p>"I may be a wanted woman, Anakin, but I <em>don't</em> snore."</p><p>・・・・</p><p>"Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she was going to nap," Ahsoka said, her big blue eyes still on their prisoner before slowly moving back to her Master, whose stare was hard on the young Pantoran woman as she slept during hyperspace. "What did she do to warrant the Jedi looking for her, Master?"</p><p>"She's the only person who knows what happened to Master Chinelo and Padawan Sanabria," Anakin replied plainly, knowing that mentioning the deaths of the former Jedi would say enough.</p><p>Ahsoka's eyes widened, "Was she <em>there</em>?"</p><p>Anakin went silent and looked away from his Padawan. Ahsoka took that as an answer to her question.</p><p>Rex was awfully confused by the Pantoran woman and the chaos she raised for General Skywalker and the Jedi Council. He was sitting away from the Jedi but picked up on pieces of their conversation. Some Jedi died and she might've been a witness? No, that couldn't be it, there <em>had</em> to be more to Odessa Venus than that. She must've done something a little worse than that. The Clone Captain secretly decided to look into this woman's past.</p><p>Then the holo-link started to beep, telling them that transmission was coming in. Obi-Wan Kenobi's body came into view on the panel with an arm around his chest and his free hand stroking his beard. "Anakin, have you retrieved former Senator Venus?"</p><p>Ahsoka and Rex looked at one another, sharing the same confused look.</p><p><em>"Senator?"</em> Ahsoka mouthed to him, her blue eyes widening as she pointed to the sleeping form next to her. <em>"She's a Senator?"</em> she mouthed again.</p><p>Rex shrugged, equally bewildered by this new information. <em>"Former Senator."</em> he mouthed back.</p><p>As Ahsoka and Rex was concerned, Senator Riyo Chichuri was the only Senator of the planet Pantora. But given the fact that Rex wasn't created until a year ago while Ahsoka wasn't nearly as privy to those in the Senate until as of late.</p><p>"Yes, the holo she gave us was true, and get this Master, she was actually there." Anakin nodded, his eyes briefly leaving the white beam of hyperspace to look at his former Master.</p><p>"Strange, she's never usually there." Obi-Wan hummed in an amused tone.</p><p>Anakin chuckled to himself, "I know, Master, but she's here. Asleep, in fact."</p><p>"Well, not anymore," a new, honey-like voice spoke up through a soft yawn. "You're all very loud, I find that quite rude." Odessa sat up from her hunched sleeping-state and ran a hand through her lilac hair. "Oh, is that Obi-Wan? My dear, how are you? Ah, still have that ravishing beard I see?" she moved from her spot to get a better look at the holo of Obi-Wan.</p><p>"Odessa, don't think you're kind words will give you leeway from your current circumstance." Obi-Wan then grinned and stroked his beard once more, "But thank you, a compliment does warm my heart, darling."</p><p>"You didn't let me finish, dear Obi," Odessa smirked as she stood up from her chair to walk over to the holo. "Thank the Force you finally figured out a haircut that suits your handsomeness."</p><p>Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex quietly chortled, amused at the current banter going on between the former Pantoran Senator and the Jedi Master.</p><p>Trying his best to gather himself, Anakin wiped the smirk off of his face and tried to remain passive. "As delightful as this reunion is, we are nearing Coruscant."</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'll see you all later then," Obi-Wan nodded his head.</p><p>"Bye, Obi!" Odessa chirped up, sending him an over-enthusiastic wave. All the young Pantoran earned was a light grin in return.</p><p>Once the holo turned off, Odessa bounced back into her seat with a huff. Then she slanted her eyes towards the pilot and smirked. "We are nowhere near Coruscant, Anakin. You lied just to get out of the call."</p><p>"I have no clue what you're talking about, Odessa,"</p><p>"Yeah, <em>sure</em>, Ani."</p><p>Finding that Anakin wouldn't provide her any more attention, the Pantoran woman turned away from the Jedi Knight and over to his Padawan and Clone Captain. "Do any of you have a- oh dear, what do you call it? A ration bar to spare? Or water?" </p><p>Rex shifted in his seat and opened a patch on his hip. "Here," then he handed the ration bar to her, which was immediately taken by greedy blue fingers.</p><p>"I'll get you water,"</p><p>Ahsoka said as she stood up from her seat then walked away.</p><p>Odessa grinned and started to nibble on the ration bar. "So, Rex, isn't it?" she started as she covered her mouth with her hand as she chewed.</p><p>Rex sat up straighter, more attentive to the woman in front of him. "Yes, ma'am?"</p><p>"Oh please, no need to call me ma'am, those days are <em>long</em> behind me." she chuckled lightly as she rolled her yellow eyes in amusement. "But tell me, what's it like working with Anakin? Is he a good General as he is a friend?"</p><p>"Understood, sorry, it's a force of habit. And yes, the General is a strong leader," Rex replied curtly but genuinely speaking from the heart. But now he was curious about the second part of Odessa's question. "You knew the General?"</p><p>Odessa's golden eyes shined with mischief and found herself appreciating how the man in front of him was willingly interested in her shared past with Anakin, "Indeed," she wiggled her blue eyebrows as her lips curled into a grin. "When Ani was still a Padawan, he and Master Kenobi helped me from a few assassinations attempts that were targeted towards me, when I was Senator of Pantora and Senator Amidala of Naboo."</p><p>When Odessa was still Senator of Pantora, both she and Padmé Amidala strongly opposed the Military Creation Act, which the two of them were very vocal about disliking. When the attempts on their lives started, Chancellor Palpatine wanted to send both Odessa and Padmé home for their own protection, but Odessa didn't want to do such a thing. She couldn't bear leaving Padmé alone, even if she was with a mere Padawan Learner as a bodyguard. So, she was able to persuade the Padawan assigned to her, Wina Sanabria, to go to Naboo instead of Pantora. And the rest? Well, that's all history.</p><p>The mention of her old friend, Padmé Amidala, made Odessa sad for a brief moment. It's been so long since she's seen Padmé and remembered the many holo calls she never answered after she went into hiding. If Odessa was going to be completely candid, well... her friendship with Padmé was more friendly than the general public thought. In fact, on more than frequent occasions, the Senator of Pantora and Queen of Naboo would indulge themselves in nightly activities that were only behind closed doors. But besides being someone who helped her let off some steam, Padmé was a dear friend with a heart she proudly wore on her sleeve.</p><p>Yet, with that in mind, it also worried her to think about how she would look at Odessa differently when she learned the <em>truth.</em></p><p>"Here's your water," Ahsoka's orange hand came into Odessa's blurred view holding a metal canteen water bottle.</p><p>"Thanks," Odessa nodded thankfully and drank the water slowly, her dry through becoming soothed by the clear liquid.</p><p>After she finished drinking, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and eyed the binders on her wrists. They were starting to turn a deep blue color due to how the binders were digging into her skin. Honestly, the pain didn't bother Odessa for she's been through much worse, but she wasn't fond of the binders still encased around her wrists.</p><p>Ahsoka noticed the Pantoran's wandering eyes and frowned when she saw the irritation on her skin. Now, normally, the Padawan didn't care too much about the people they brought in, but Odessa didn't seem to be an immediate threat. Maybe misguided, but she showed no indication of wanted to leave any time soon. "Is there any way we can take these binders off until we get to Coruscant, Master?"</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea, Ahsoka," Anakin said, earning two pairs of eyes boring a hole into the back of his head. "Listen, I know why you want to do so, but I can't give Odessa too much leeway here, she's still wanted and I want everything to go smoothly without Obi-Wan or the Council or worse <em>The Senate</em> on me."</p><p>"It's fine, Ahsoka," their prisoner waved a hand in the Togruta's direction and chuckled lightly, "I've already caused enough trouble over the last year and a half, I don't need to cause any more."</p><p>Rex couldn't help but sympathize with Odessa, for the young woman truly seemed tired of all of the chaos that surrounded her. The person in front of him wasn't someone who wanted to run away from their problems but finally face them. He could never admit it out loud, but that was quite admirable.</p><p>For the rest of the ride of Coruscant, it was silent besides a few snide comments coming from Odessa about Anakin's piloting skills. As they neared Coruscant, the Pantoran silently worked on what she was going to announce to the Council and the Senate. Since she sat down inside of Ergel's Bar, she's been trying to figure out how to relay what she saw, what she <em>did</em> to everyone. Odessa tried to not think about what the public would even think of her because that alone brought an extreme amount of anxiety. She knew that her reputation was done for, she wouldn't be able to continue working for the Galactic Republic as a Senator for Riyo Chichuri took her job once Odessa went missing... To be honest, when this all blew over, the blue-skinned, purple-haired woman with big eyes that shined like the sun, didn't know what she <em>could</em> do, or the opportunities that would be open for her.</p><p>But whatever Odessa was going to face, she was going into it as she did with everything: feigned serenity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yert</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope y'all enjoy bc lmao this is gonna be fUn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>